strikebackfandomcom-20200213-history
Christy Bryant
| Last = | Age = unknown | Actor = Stephanie Vogt |image = CBryan.png|name = Christy Bryant|gender = Female|nationality = American|status = Deceased|occupation = Former CIA Agent|first = |relationships = Damien Scott (Handler)|last = |portrayedby = Stephanie Vogt}} Christy Bryant is an American former CIA officer. She has known Damien Scott for years and was his handler. It is implied that they had a intimate relationship while they worked together prior him coming to work for Section 20. Bryant was eventually disavowed by the CIA and was one of the co-conspirators behind Conrad Knox's failed plan to make Zimbabwe a nuclear state with Walter Lutulu as its leader. Biography Little details have been revealed about her life except at a certain point in time she joined the CIA and that she and Damien Scott became acquainted following his expulsion from Delta Force in 2003. In the years following she and Damien Scott had a intimate relationship whilst carrying out contract killings for the CIA until July 14th, 2005 when he accidentally killed the son of a corrupt American businessman dealing with FARC, forcing him to leave his work and cut off all ties with her. She later worked in Niamey. The capital of the West African country Niger. Series Season 3 Christy Bryant is first briefly mentioned in Episode 1, when Scott gets Section 20 to call her for the location of the local CIA safehouse in Mogadishu after they get heavily pinned down by Waabri's men. She is first seen in Episode 3 when Scott is captured by Niger Special Forces and taken back to a army holding facility. When questioned by Scott as to why she authorized two F-16s to bomb the compound that Section 20 were raiding, she tells him that it was payback for the CIA flight taken down by El Soldat's men that killed five CIA agents. In Episode 4, she is briefly seen meeting Rachel Dalton after Section 20 finds out that El Soldat's lieutenant was on the CIA flight that was shot down. In Episode 7, she and Scott are seen meeting as she tries to get information from him in relation to Section 20's activities. When Scott requests that she clean his record for him she tells him that there is a price to pay for it. She is later seen meeting with Conrad Knox as they discuss Walter Lutulu and makes her intentions clear that she wants Lillian Lutulu to take over her fathers spot as opposition leader to the Mugabe regime in Zimbabwe. In the events of Episode 9, she comes to the Section 20 command center and states that they have full support of the CIA. Later it is revealed that she was disavowed by the CIA 4 days ago and used her appearance at command center in order to warn Knox that South African Lawyer Christian Lucas had been turned by Section 20. At the final moments of the episode she is tracked a house on the outskirts with Scott being sent their to arrest her. In Episode 10, she and Scott have a confrontation where she states that she can tell him where the Nigerians are meeting with Conrad Knox if he helps her escape from the police. After escaping from the police more is revealed about her intentions and her relationship with Damien Scott. We come to find out that after Scott killed the young boy in July, 2005, he wanted to leave and asked her to make a choice between her job and him. At the time she chose her job over him. Eventually she tells Section 20 where the Nigerians and Knox are meeting and walks away. Season 5 In Episode 10, She was paid off by a team of mercenaries to turn over Damien Scott and Stonebridge. The mercenaries surround the safe house and killed her. Category:Characters Category:CIA Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters